melodivisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Melodivision Song Contest
Welcome to the official Wikia of Melodivision Song Contest on Instagram! Here you can find all the info on all editions, countries and overall participants in Melodivision history. Also check out the official Melodivision site ! + , , and the ). *Autonomous regions cannot participate. *You can keep your country for every edition, swap to another, or withdraw. *If you don't confirm your country in the confirmation period (trough the DM), the MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. Artists *The artist you choose should be somehow related with the country you choose. (lived for at least for one year, born, or at least one of the parents was born in that country). **For groups/bands, at least one member must be from the country that you choose. *The artist must be at least 16 years old to compete. *If two countries want to choose the same artist, the country which confirmed first will take it, and the other country has to choose a different artist. Songs *All the songs competing must be released after 2013 or at least exists in 2013 albums. *Covers and parodies are not allowed. *Eurovision network songs are not allowed. **Eurovision national final songs can take part. (in NF season, you can send song from NF only when NF ends). *The song must be confirmed in confirmation period. *It's allowed to hold a national final to select your song. *If you don't confirm your entry in confirmation period (in DM), MSC team will decide if you can continue with your participation. Voting *Voting for yourself is not allowed. *You should vote your top 10 favorite acts by giving them 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 or 12 points. (12 for your favorite) *When you send your points, you cannot change them. *In case that : **You didn't vote in ESC style, you will be disqualified. **You failed to vote in your semi-final, you will be disqualified. (and you will get a 50% strike) **You failed to vote in grand final, and you qualified for the final, you will get a 50% strike and you will lose 50% of your total points. **You failed to vote in grand final, and you didn't qualify for the final, you will get a 25% strike. **A 100 % strike means a ban from the contest. (if you are banned, you can't participate anymore) Other *In case that you win MSC, you get right to choose the host city, help picking the slogan etc. *If there is a tie, the country that got more 12 points will win the contest. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 10 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 8 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 7 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 6 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 5 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 4 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 3 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 2 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, the process is repeated with 1 points. **In case the tie is still unbroken, all countries participating in the tie are crowned as winners. *Every time you change your Instagram username you should inform us about it trough the DM. *Spokespersons can't be politics related. *Friendvoting is strictly forbidden. In case that you are doing that, team will decide about strikes. |-| All Time Points= =All Time Points= With edition 21 ended, the all time results look like this: |-| Top 3's= =Top 3 results= This table shows how many times a country finished in a certain top 3 place. : Withdrawn }} Withdrawn }} country flags designed by Freepik